The Bad Time Trio
by RandomWritten
Summary: The Three universes, Undertale, Underswap and Stortshift. Condemned to fight eternally to fight back the Fallen human of their universe. But what happens when 3 universes that were never destined to cross each other end up doing so? *Read up Underswap, Undertale and Storyshift. Slight gore. I own only this story. Credits of original AUs goes to the respective owners.
1. Disclaimer

I only own the Bad Time Trio Story and its concept.

Undertale is from Toby Fox

Underswap is from PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift is from voltrathelively and the @ut-storyshift


	2. The Bad Time Trio (I)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

Sans felt sweat beading down his forehead as he looked at the human angrily. Heh, he always wondered why he did that: Were skeletons not to sweat? Ah. It didn't matter.

He was facing the kid for...good lords, he stopped counting.

His movements, quick, precise and lethal changed after the initial battles. He became more robotic in his movements, still marking the precision and lethality required to kill but doing so not to stop the human with a burning passion...but to feebly hope the human will just stop. Yet, what he didn't know was that far and close by at the same time, two others were doing the same.

(In Underswap)

Papyrus looked at the human with a bored expression. He continued smoking, but the taste in his mouth was not giving him the addict the pleasure it used to do. Instead, he spat out the cigaratte in disgust, and looked at the human standing before him, Chara, with a look of utter hatred."Human...nyeh heh...I know that you're not the one causing this right, ...Chara?"

Despite the grin the human gave him, he could hear muffled sobs from the mouth of Chara. Deep down, Papyrus knew that the one controlling the kid was Frisk, the first human who had been corrupted after Chara killed their first monster. The human looked up with such a wide grin only a demon could possess, No Other Human Could Do That. Papyrus felt himself reset into the hall again, glancing up to see that damned knife and sick grin. He got up, ready to perhaps try his monologue for one last time.

(In Storyshift)

Chara just kept slashing, bearing disregard to her multiple wounds on her body and her dried up tears: She stopped crying long ago.

Chara will sit up in the judgement hall everytime she killed the human. Her movements had grown more experimental with the resets: She begun to release her inner demon slowly, as she tried many tricks and ghastly deals to kill Frisk: Multiple stabs, screaming and slow deaths, and the **_blood. Something she never relished, for a long time._** The "human" had killed her **brother, the one who found her and gave her the love and guidance she needed.** She was determined to make the human die as the human reappeared in the hall.

"It's a beautiful day outside"

3 echoes...

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

Without knowing it, their souls started resonating.

"On days like this, kids like you..."

Their souls resonated in power with the thougut of the humans in their universes, that power filled them with the anger, the desire to end it all.

 ** _The determination._**

 ** _"Should be burning in hell."_** In that moment, three echoes resonated.

Two Frisk and one Chara glanced at each other quizically, and the realisation finally burnt into them as the three: **Undertale** Sans, **Underswap** Papyrus and **Storyshift** Chara faced them with a righteous anger. For the first time, the two Frisks and Chara felt fear deep in their hearts as they came to a realisation.

The bad time had truly started


	3. The Bad Time Trio (II)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

Sans looked at the three humans with a startled confusion: Why is there one Chara and...two Frisks? He had a vague understanding of **Alternate Universes,** contrast to his deep understanding of timelines. A thiught occurred to him as he turned towards the side and saw Papyrus and Chara.

Papyrus was equally confused witht the situation, as he saw Sans looking at him. He took note of the three humans: Well, he'll look at Sans and Chara later. The three of them looked like the human from their universe, but there was something in common: All three had knives. It was understandable what was going to happen next.

The Bad Time Trio looked at the humans who had ransacked their seperate universes, and set upon attack. Blue bones sprouted and gaster blasters formed as Sans started to blast them at the three humans. Just then, the Chara dressed in a green hoodie stepped forward and brandished a knife, before charging in and materializing a knife made of hell energy. Frisk screamed as the blade tore through their chests and they collapsed. The Frisk and Chara Sans and Papyrus was fighting was not faring too well, with the dodging only as the blaster and bones wheezed beside them, the heat still burning at their side. Just then, Papyrus' hand glowed orange as he smashed his hand on the ground. Bones and complicated patterns appeared, entrapping the two humans Frisk and Chara within. Finding the exit for the kids were hard enough, and when they finally got out gasping for breath, they saw a very vengeful Chara wearing a green hoodie blocking the way. The last thing they ever heard or saw was the charging of Gaster Blasters and the slash of Chara's knife as their heads were dislodged from their body.

"Welp, seem like that's it. That was remarkably fast. Nyeh heh heh..." Papyrus, finally starting to slightly tear up at the sight of his brother said. He saw Sans in his universe grounded to dust by the human, and he had longed to see his brother again. Yet, this Sans wore a blue hoodie and a calm expression: One look and USPapyrus knew this was not his USSans: USSans would have been hyperactive and positive no matter the situation, this Sans instead seemed to bury a deep pessimism and depression despite his smile. UTSans was glaring at Chara (or at least attempting, due to his permenamt smile) who continued to breathe heavily, multiple wounds covering her body. He desperately wanted to kill Chara there and then, but he had the intelligence to recognise that this Chara was different. She wore a green hoodie and had a plain shirt, her eyes showing no true malice but surpression of anger. **_Not like the one he was fighting._**

Chara herself was shocked to see the kings that ruled her universes. Yet, she knew they were not as they seemed: Wearing casual hoodies like her and standing in a very normal, un-royal manner.

"so uh...I think we better introduce ourselves". UTSans said. "I've been studying different universes occasionally, but this is certainly surprising to see it was true. anyway, at least I know enough to recognise the three of us. Papyrus, you're from Underswap. Chara, you're from Storyshift."

He grinned

"and I am Sans from Undertale. the original."


	4. The Bad Time Trio (III)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

Note: In this chapter, I'll be using nicknames. For example, UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift. This is to distinguish similar characters from their seperate universes to avoid confusion.

Also, the reason why some like Undyne don't have that nickname yet is due to her being the only copy: She'll start having nicknames once she meets her alternate self.

Astonished faces met his gaze and he shrugged. "Ok...how would we know? For all you know, this might just be a dream and we might just about forget it by the morning." UTSans decided to punch SSChara on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?""welp, you asked me to prove it to you.l that you're not dreaming. so, believe me now?" Chara grumbled and folded her arms as she took a glance at the short skeleton. UTSans seemed friendly enough, but she could sense that people will definitely have a **bad time** if they get on his bad side.

"If I can predict correctly...the kid will reset. Chara'll do this again for their sick enjoyment but Frisk...I hope she doesn't do it for our sakes." USPapyrus looked aggravated "What're you talking bout'? Chara's been nothin' but helpin' me in my universe." UTSans shrugged as SSChara coughed. "well, since your universe is called Underswap, it probably means that character roles are swapped.""D'You mean..."

"yeah." UTSans interrupted. "your warrior will be Alphys and scientist called Undyne. in mine, it's the other way round." They sat there for a while comparing their differences, and then SSChara mentioned, "Ok, so now that we're here, what are we doing here? Like, why isn't Undyne or Alphys here instead meeting their alternate universe selfs?"

Sans shrugged. "to be truthful, I don't know. what I can tell you for certain is that the kid killed everyone here-""Wait, that's what happened in my universe too!" USPapyrus exclaimed. It didn't take long for SSChara to connect the dots. "So, the human-""Went on ta' genocide route, met us in the hall""and we were ready to give them a bad time" UTSans finished.

"So...what do we do now?" UTSans shrugged, unsure of what might happen. Just then, the soul shards of the kids started reforming, as it began to come dark. "Looks like the kid is resetting, nice to meet you guys then.""you too kiddo". The world turned black.

\--I--

SSChara and USPapyrus landed in a very bare bed. They took stock of their surroundings, looking around. A self-sustaining...tornado of...Socks and Paper?! was churning around. They looked and saw simple tattered walls with a cheap alarm clock at the side.

"whoa!" UTSans could only yell as he fell onto the two. They lay, a heaping mess on the bed. "We...we're not back at our universe yet?" SSChara shakily replied. She felt like she was going to break down: Not seeing her parents, or her friends or her brother Asriel... As if it could not get any worse, UTSans's brother Papyrus chose to walk into the room with Undyne next to him.

"HEY BROTHER! HAVE YOU-"Papyrus stopped and gaped at the unusual sight of his brother, A HUMAN! and...A DOPPELGANGER?! "Hey, sup der' me." USPapyrus lazily answered. It took him a moment to register the fact that UTPapyrus was there and when he did, he jumped out of the bed and tried to run out of the door. He did not see Undyne as he crashed right into her. USPapyrus looked up at the fuming fish lady, whose temper was almost as big as her burning hatred against Hotlands. "Doc, why're you wearing these armor?" He questioned. Undyne shoved him aside, just determined to get into the room. The others were not of any matter now, but her priority was the human who sat there on the bed. She couldn't believe the nerve of Sans, not just to sleep on duty but to also harbour a human! "Sans, I'll deal with you later. Human, you dare come into this place?! I'll kill you!" What Undyne wasn't prepared for, however, was SSChara's eyes to go into glowing narrow slits, as she brought up two knives made of hell energy. She kept in a still stance, waiting for Undyne's next move. Undyne felt a seed of hesitation inside her. Unlike the previous humans she had fought, this one was a Fighter, a trained and experienced killer. This human was capable of killing if need be.

"Undyne, calm down! there's no need to do this." UTSans' usually laid back attitude was now one of urgency, and Undyne decided to relax a bit. She knew that UTSans knows more than he wants to admit and she was ready to at least allow him to talk her out of battle.

\--I--

They sat awkwardly around the table in MTT-Resort. UTSans had teleported there with all of them, much to Undyne's surprise. She didn't know UTSans could teleport multiple people at once; sure, she saw UTSans teleport, but never with two other people. It never occurred to her that not all is as it seems with UTSans. But now, the situation at hand. "Okay, punk! You were gonna tell me something, so go on and don't sit there like some dum-" UTSans' eyes shot at her threatheningly, with just enough time for Undyne to realise that she almost said a vulgarity. UTSans sighed as the bad word was not said in front of his brother. "so, you might not believe this, but this human is not from here. not the 'not from underground', but more of 'not in this universe at all'. her name is Chara, which is also the name of the fallen human in iur universe. but she's from another universe where her and other monsters co-exist peacefully." Undyne looked incredulously at SSChara. "So, you're telling me that this human is not from here?! Why should I believe you?! You could be making up a story as far as I could tell!" UTSans anticipated this question and replied with a curt nod:" look no further than UTPapyrus' doppelganger, then." USPapyrus stared ahead at his counterpart and simply gave a lazy shake of the head. "Yup, believe it or not, I'm Papyrus from another universe." Despite the severity of the situation, Undyne could not surpress her excitement. Does that mean she had another alternate self?! : I know what ye' thinking. You're dat' nerd from my universe." No wonder the name, Undyne thought, Underswap! I bet his personality was like UTSans! "Does that mean you like spaghetti?" UTPapyrus asked in a childish gleeful tone. "Yeah, still eat dat' somtime.""Awesome!" UTPapyrus exclaimed. USPapyrus then said "Ya know what they say bout' ol' col' spaghetti."

"Those who forget the past-a"

"are doomed to reheat it."

The trio grinned at each other as they continued making puns.

"I ain't alfredo you"

"Making puns is part of my daily rotini"

"if i had a penne for every time i heard that..."

UTPapyrus groaned and placed his hands onto his head, and Undyne was also fuming at the annoying puns. SSChara felt a music around them. Even though this was her first time in the Undertalr universe, she sensed the name: The song paralleled her own, "it's raining somewhere else."

\--I--

In the Storyshift universe.

\--I--

It was raining somewhere else.

Asriel looked at the block of stone in front of him. The tombstone was drenched by the water, but thankfully the writing remained. The tombstone itself bore the words.

"My Beloved Sister Chara.

Taken from us one day

Without warning

Without goodbye."


	5. The Bad Time Trio (IV)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

Note: Pronouns are used to distinguish different characters from their universes: SS for Storyshift, US for Underswap and UT for Undertale.

We'll be starting from the Storyshift Universe this time!

You should read up background knowledge of Underswap and Storyshift before proceeding!

\--I--

It was just supposed to be a normal day.

They were supposed to go check the traps, make new puzzles, and watch for other humans.

\--I--

"Mom, I'm awake!" Asriel's jubilant voice carried throughout the household. Even the time could not keep up with Asriel, as Asriel seemed to remain the cheerful, naïve boy he had been the day he was born. Toriel, knowing this, had already started laying out the plates and utensils to start breakfast. It had been a few chaotic months since Asriel started to become a sentry. He had always tried to shake, or more likely, cause a huge ruckus until his parents awoke, albeit slightly grudgingly. After a while, they decided that the best course will be to just wake up before Asriel does.

"Good morning Asriel." Asgore said as he sipped his coffee on the dining table. He was already dressed in a lab coat, with a nametag at the side that said "Asgore: Royal Scientist." He was hired after Sans, the king, found his uncanny ability to examine timelines, much like how SSSans would be able to experience timelines himself. "Don't you think you should wake up Chara?"

" Oh yes! I'll do that now!" Asriel hopped up the stairs as they wagged their short furry tail. Chara was technically younger in terms of years: Chara was 22 years old while Asriel was 17. Yet their maturity level was different: Chara had developed the maturity of an adult, while Asriel still had the mindset of a child. Such a thing was not surprising considering how monsters lived far longer than humans (0-30 years old was still considered a time where the monster is a child). The thought suddenly occurred to Asriel that he might be alone one day, his sister gone. Yet he refused to let such thoughts be as he pounded on Chara's door. "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

No Answer.

That's to be expected. Chara liked to prank him by stepping quietly to the door and startling him when he entered the room. He quietly creaked the door open and saw Chara lying on the bed. Heh, typical of Chara to wear that hoodie even when sleeping.

"Good morning." He shook Chara's shoulder. No response. That's odd. They will usually wake up by then. He knew one trick to wake them up that always worked: He started tickling their sides, one trick guaranteed to wake them up from their fake slumber. No one shall fool the mighty deity, Asriel Dreemurr! But that thought was quickly dispelled to alarm as his sister did not respond even to that. Instead, her hand hung limply to the side.

 **Like a lifeless doll.**

"Mum! Dad! Come quickly! Chara's not waking up!" Adriel cried as he tried to do everything in his power to wake his sister up: Tugging at their hoodie, shaking them. But they didn't respond.

Toriel and Asgore quickly rushed to the room, where Asriel was now shaking his sister's body continuously. Deep down, he knew his sister was gone. How that happened, he didn't know. But he blatantly refused to believe it.

"MOM! DAD! PLEASE HELP ME CHECK THEM! THEY CAN'T BE...DEAD!" Toriel stepped forward and quickly took up a battle. While Toriel's soul pulsed in front of her, Chara's soul was gone.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO CHARA PLEASE WAKE UP! THIS STUPID PRANK IS NOT FUNNY!" Asriel cried as he shook Chara. His hand was glowing abnormally white, even seeing through his paws, but he didn't care! Today was supposed to be Chara's birthday! Just yesterday, she was fine. What happened?!

Asriel finally let go as he slumped to the floor and bawled. His sister was just gone overnight. His sister was a stupid liar. They had promised to be together FOREVER!

Asriel did not tolerate the usual bullying anymore. That was the day he retaliated at his bullies, injured them and made them crawl away from him, begging for his mercy. That was the first day Asriel did not regret inflicting hurt at all.

\--I--

Toriel looked at Asriel in sadness. She was also grieving the loss of Chara, the human the Dreemurr family had taken in as their own. Asgore was so grieved he lost his usual timidity and accused the king of taking Chara's soul. He shut himself in the lab despite the king's attempts to explain. Toriel saw how Asriel was really broken apart by Chara's death: They had stuck close as siblings despite being of different races, with Chara raising Asriel while he was still a goat toddler.

Asriel himself was reminiscing the times with Chara. How, how could he be so foolish as to forget about the memories of the past?! Despite Chara's laziness, Chara had taken care of him since they were a toddler, and had helped deal wirh bullies. He regretted all the times he called Chara lazy without giving regard to the fact that she might be **_tired._** Despite the fact Chara was a teenager, she had performed duties equivalent to a parent and guardian. His tears started to gather again, and he continued weeping. Why, oh Why didn't he appreciate his sister before she was gone?!


	6. The Bad Time Trio (V)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

I will be using nicknames for various characters to distinguish them from their seperate universes: SS for Storyshift, US for Underswap and UT for Undertale.

Some characters might have the nickname while others don't. For characters to have nicknames, they will require at least one other alternate universe counterpart to appear.

Note: Before reading this, I personally recommend reading up on Underswap and Storyshift.

\--I--

Underswap

USSans was also going through grieving.

His brother had just disappeared one day. He yelled for his brother to come back, despite seeing the dusted hoodie, despite knowing that he was dead.

USUndyne wasn't taking it quite well either. She tried to cure her depression through medicine, but had been grieving up to the point where Alphys started to fear for her: She threw all her anime tapes into the core, and will just sit in her room crying. USPapyrus had started to date her: They had became more than just friends. Life was cruel. She endured many failures and many difficulties until she met USPapyrus. Then, life took him away too.

\--I--

Storyshift

SSAsgore looked at the photos of their Dreemurr family with Chara standing next to Asriel, rubbing the goat kid's head. He was still in refusal over the King's claim, that he did not have some part to play in this. The King had wanted to take away their soul from Day One, and it was only after Toriel actually requested for the King to spare the child that the wish was granted. The child was named Chara, and had been a bundle of joy. And Asriel came just a year later, with Chara instantly taking up role as guardian and sibling. He smashed his keyboard with trembling fists, in the process accidentally knocking over the keyboard. There was a small, black button at the side of the keyboard that was pressed when the keyboard dropped onto the floor. It opened up a new window that SSAsgore did not see before. After reviewing one particular tape, his mouth dropped to the ground and he immediately called up the King, "Your majesty! You must come and see this!"

\--I--

Undertale

SSChara was sipping the golden flower tea that Undyne had begrudgingly given her. UTSans, USPapyrus and UTUndyne were sitting on a couch, lazily watching MTT. She had a nervous breakdown when they talked about Mettaton, the star of the underground. It took them a while to convince her that Mettaton was just a stupid glamourous robot that loves attention, not the muderous genocidal maniac in her universe. "So, what am I in your universe, Chara?" SSChara thought for a moment, then grinned as they replied " I think your counterpart likes to mettaton of fans every day." UTUndyne took a moment to process it, and when she did, she gasped. "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I'M THIS STUPID ROBOT IN YOUR UNIVERSE?!" SSChara nodded her head, laughing as she saw Undyne wail in despair. "heh, don't worry, miss swordfish here will get over it, or should I say, missus...?" UTUndyne blushed as she knocked at UTSans' head. "N-NO! I DON'T! SHUT UP BONEHEAD!" UTUndyne screamed again as she realised she made a pun. "Heh, good job undyin'. Heya, dont'cha hav some duties or somrthin'?" UTUndyne gasped as she saw the clock. "Oh no! Asgore is supposed to be here any--!" and UTAsgore walked into the house.

Everything seemed to pass in slow motion. From UTAsgore's friendly greeting to his shock of seeing a human, to his brief moment of anger and sadness, to astonishment. "Oh good lords, Chara, my daughter, is that you?" SSChara, unsure of how to react, slowly and hesitantly nodded her head. "Chara--! You came back! How-How is this possible?" To her shock, UTAsgore's face was covered in tears as he looked over his daughter all grown up. He continued to hold up to her and weep. UTUndyne knew that Asgore had a human child in the past, but she never expected such a thing to happen. The worst part was that SSChara was from a different universe. UTAsgore and SSChara were never destined to meet in the first place. UTSans was trying to keep his cool, inwardly panicking. Asgore had found Chara! He will be unwilling to let her go now. How will UTSans get SSChara back to her universe?!

\--I--

Storyshift

Toriel, Asgore and Asriel, including the king, all gathered in the lab as they saw the tapes. 100 tapes of similar encounters with different endings. Asriel paled in horror, with Toriel and SSAsgore simultaneously hiding their shock and disbelief at the sight of SSChara during her genocide run: SSChara's bleeding, bruised body with a hopeless, desperate look on her face. At each clip, each different LOAD, she counts the number of times she killed the human, and stopped counting at twenty. Asriel looked at his sister's image, fearing her true battle capabilities. Asriel had always assumed that his sister is weak in battle magic due to the fact that she never really fought. He never thought about the fact that she might be just hiding her true battle capabilties: Inferno dual blades and her "special hell", a specific area that will elite with sparks, heat and spikes that are designed to impale, burn and ultimately deal fatal damage. "My goodness. What has Chara...our child...went through?" Toriel's eyes were blurred with her tears as she saw her daughter kill her enemy with full intention without holding back. The first 99 tapes were similar in battle and result, but the 100th was different. "It's a beautiful day outside...birds are singing...flowers are blooming...on days like these, kids like you..." And she just disappeared. Suddenly popped out of existence. Toriel and SSAsgore looked frightened at this. A new window popped up, and all four cried in shock at the sight of the trio and the quick kill of the humans. The clip cut just before SSChara slashed, avoiding a gruesome scene. It didn't do much to keep Asriel's innocence anyway; how could one keep their naïvity intact after seeing such brutality? He whimpered and looked at his mother, eyes filled with his tears.

"..."No one said anything for a long time.

\--I--

Before anything else, I have decided to upload any potential M18 works on Archive Of Our Own. My name will be known as Archive_Keeper


	7. The Bad Time Trio (VI)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

In the Undertale universe...

"You're...letting me go?"

SSChara looked surprised at UTAsgore's decision. Hearing from Asgore's tragic backstory, she expected the king to put up, at least a fight or argument. Instead, the kig had let SSChara go with reluctance.

"Chara, I might miss you...but I know this isn't the Chara I know." Nevertheless, you are a friend of Sans, so I will not allow harm to come to any of you." It seems that UTSans' confidence in the king was justified: One whom did not allow his own grief to thighten logic or risk anything.

"So tell me...Chara? What is your universe like? Am I a king, captain? Royal Guard? Royal scientist?""The last one." SSChara mumbled in reply. She could not bear to look at King Asgore, not because of hate towards his murders of the other children, but for the extreme grief in his eyes. When they met at the house, she had to work her hardest in...lifetimes to prevent herself from bursting into tears there and then. His sadness were reflected from his too old eyes. Slowly, trying to prevent UTAsgore's gaze, Chara told him everything about her universe. How she will meet up with the Dreemurr family every morning, how Toriel of Storyshift will work and train the royal guard while miraculously making time for family, the tragedies of King Papyrus and Sans, and how..."So many things here are the same, yet so different", unwittingly echoing the words of two forged rifts. Asgore...no, King Asgore's eyes deepened in sadness and wistful thinking as SSChara continued describing. His eyes were misty.

"Please, stop" Asgore's hoarse voice sounded. This universe sounded perfect...too perfect.

The dreemurrs together and well.

Toriel and Asgore still together.

Their children

Were

Alive.

But his universe? The loss of children, the disappearance of innocence, what were remains of a once happy family shattered and fading away...

"Asgore, a human is coming!"

\--I-'

Frisk pushed against the purple door, going forward to the bridge. Their hands still held a small toy knife, dusty with the ones that had fallen. They remembered Toriel's farewell

The first time, they had cried.

The second time, they sniffled.

The third time, they stood shakily

After that, they felt nothing at all.

The human tredded slowly through the snow in the Snowed-In place. Chara was whispering in their mind.

 ** _"kill kill kill kill kill kill kill_** ** _, you taught me that."_**

The repitition never stopped.

But Frisk continued, never looking back.

They heard a noise of a cracked branch, and kept on walking.

Hearing footsteps, they halted at the bridge, waiting for the rehearsed speech.

They got someone else instead, and UTChara's blood ran cold as they heard the voice.

"Hello there...mirror."


	8. The Bad Time Trio (VII)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

SSChara smirked as she saw her mirror's counterpart jerk at the sound of her voice. She had figured that the worlds will bear similarities and that this human will be possessed by a different demon. Indeed, the human remained stock still as she said, "Human, turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk, for once, was thrilled, but not in a good way. The voice they heard was Chara's, the fallen child, but Chara was in their head! How could that be?! Speaking of which, the voice had for once kept silent, and from inside of Frisk, Chara radiated a certain tension. This timeline had finally brought something new, but it was creepy.

Downright freaking creepy. Frisk turned around and shook the...clone Chara's? hand, and violently flinched when something sticky and red stuck to them

\--I--

 _Back to storyshift_

"...Azzie?"

Toriel's voice carried out loudly as she heard quiet sniffling in the bedroom.

"Let's go train today, okay? The weather is only As-real as it gets!" The silence unsettled her.

Asriel sighed as he tighted his sister's hoodie around his usual bandana. He usually will take the hoodie and wash it or something, but he did not want to get rid of the remaining evidence that he had a sister... **had.** His tears started to leak again and then he wiped them off.

Chara was right.

He always were a crybaby.

But his sister will most probably want him to be happy, not sad like this. He had to remain strong...so that if his sister could come back one day, they will be able to give them a miracle and go back to their daily lives.

 **Breakfast** **Cookies** **Puns** **Training.**

Memories of times and shadows long past returned.

 _"Hey Rei? Do you see the stars?""Don't call me that!" Chara grinned at a pouting marshmallow that had his cheeks puffed up._ _"You're so cute when you're like that, you know right?" Asriel's snout turns red as he heard that statement (NO CHASRIEL, OKAY?! THEY'RE KIDS AT LEAST FOR NOW!). "Let me tell you about something of the surface. We had a shooting star that we labelled as a wishing star. Why? There is a legend that if you pray for your wish with all your determination, your wish will be fulfilled."_ Asriel popped up at that point, filled with determination.

He rushed to the spot, where Chara and him will play as kids. Sitting down, he wished for the return of family times.

The return to normal.

The return of his sister.

And Asriel opened his eyes.

\--I--

Seeing nothing.

How stupid could he be, to believe in this? He should know better, then to have such a blind wish. Asriel slumped to the ground, defeated.

Then he heard something and then

\--I--

He woke up...

\--I--

Author: Oh! Seriously, Asriel, get real! Do you expect such a wish! How stupid!

Wait...what?!


	9. The Bad Time Trio (VIII)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

 _In the undertale universe~_

"So, anyway, mirror..."SSChara shrugged. "Surprised to see me here? I'm a human too. I'll just let it sink in for a moment I guess... So, anyway, I actually know of three other skeletons, and two of them just happened to be headed our way! Go cross the bridge; It's harmless."

Still in daze by the turn of events, Frisk crossed the bridge. They were still confused and fascinated by this timeline.

"Quick, hide behind the conviniently-shaped lamp!" Frisk obliged.

As two skeletons came out.

Sans was always the lazybones, wearing that blue jacket of his. But what really caught Frisk's attention was Papyrus, who wore an orange hoodie in place of the battle armor Frisk was used to seeing. But what really unnerved them was Papyrus himself. He slouched against the sentry station, his cigar (floating?) in the air in front of him as he idly scratched his head. This was casual, too casual. It was as if they were putting up an act of laziness, much like Sans.

Speaking of, Sans was walking there now, wearing the blue hoodie as usual. It was so fascinating to see the two brothers slouching and being generally lazy. But something still wasn't right.

"Hey there Sansy, hey Pap." SSChara called from beside the lamp. "Yeah, Chara, care to tell'm why ya went out looking? Thot you had orders from de ol' man to stay.""I didn't want to stay cooped in all day. Anyway, let's go back to-""wait."

Everyone looked at UTSans.

"did you hear that?"

\--I--

Asriel whimpered as he woke up, the throbbing of his head leaving him in agony as he woke up in the...forest, at the very same spot. He slowly shook himself out as he looked around, shrugging and with surprising eagerness, determined to go back to the town. As he did so, he saw one skeleton lying by the grave.

Wasn't it the king!? But why was he dressed up like a guard, and why is he sobbing!

Asriel hesitantly walked up and saw that the Sans had started at his movement. But, he quickly composed himself and Sans jumpd from a sad, grieved skeleton to one of...rainbows? Too quickly, as if forced.

" **Excuse me monster! I, the great magnificent Sans, have not seen you around these parts! Where are you from!"**

Asriel realised the skeleton had recovered and covered up his original shock.

Too Easily.

Like he was hiding something.

Asriel curiously looked at the block of stone. Just then, Sans(?) had went in front to block it.

" **Like I said...Back.Off."** His demeanour was threathening now, as his hands crackled with energy.

Asriel opened his mouth to speak, and he heard a voice. "Sans..." He knew that voice!

And he whipped around and bumped into Toriel. Except she was holding a trident. Except she was wearing a cloak. Except she was looking at him with a pained and happy expression that brought him to tears.

"Asriel? My child?"

She launched and hugged Asriel with all her might as Asriel struggled to return the hug. Sans kept looking at the both of them with a confused expression, why was the queen being so friendly towards a monster, and why was she crying?

\--I--

Author's notes:

Well, Asriel, you did get a dream fulfilled. Maybe not in the way you wa-" *Chimes*

WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS SUPPOSED TO REUNITE ASRIEL AND CHARA IN THIS CHAPTER?!

 ** _ınțęřè§ťíņğ_**

Wait, what was that?


	10. The Bad Time Trio (9)

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

"My child, I..."

Toriel's lips trembled as she looked down at Asriel, staring at her with something like shock in his eyes.

Remember those times where people started crying and for no reason at all, you start too?

That was how Asriel felt; maybe it was being torn at seeing his mother in such a state, or maybe it is relief of seeing his mother in an unusual place, but he was now tearing up, whimpering with relief at seeing his mother in such a foreign place. That seemed to bring Toriel closer, as she hugged Asriel tighter and he became more uncomforta

\--I--

Author's note

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHAPTER?!"

In frustration, I had stomped and stopped writing. WHERE WAS THE WORK?! I had spent days writing the work and had planned out everything.

WHERE ARE THE DANG PLANS! Blast it! How am I to continue the story like th-

 **hĕľĺø.**

Wait. What? All I could see was some dog in front of me. Fluffy, small, yet seemingly threathening. Seems like the dog that represents Toby Fox, but its canine teeth is pretty sharp, and seem to be able to puncture skin.

 **I am the creator, Toby Fox.**

 _The author now looked around, they must be confused. Hah, I have changed the perspective to mine, seems that they are now helpless. All those damn fanfics, I will ERASE THEM. I do not care if they are nice, or canon,_ when I see them, I WILL ERADICATE. And this looks like an interesting universe to start.

 _I entered the story, and went in to the Underswap universe_ , ignoring thepleads of the author.

 _I will plan the steps carefully, and destroys the_ worlds **őņé bý őņĕ.**


	11. The Interlude

Oh no Oh no Oh no

I was l oking at the scsnes with frustrations. The dog was slowly tearing apart the wor that I ave writen.

I c ant' even wr te proepr now!

All of you readers w rem lookIng at me, probably shockd by tHe change OF EVenTs.

The plAn dor the Storee os gone. This...animal? is traring apart all the plans I ave created.

Please go to comments... ** _Tell me what I should do. Should I call the trio, sit back and watch things unfold or maybe...something else?_** Snap, i "s com ig back!

T ell me quiCkly!

I


	12. The Event

The dog was tearing away the world that I created.

I could finally write properly, as I gazed upon the destruction.

Some of the readers were yelling at me what to do, but oh god oh god my work the characters all of them...

"...backup."

Trinity's comment stopped me from my own self- blame. I had to do something!

Maybe I could call the bad time trio, like he said? But that will mean the detection of **that** that might potentially allow the destruction to succeed.

Maybe...

A backup story.

Yes

I can copy this world into another one, so the data is kept. should also stop the dog, atleast temporarily.

I should name it...

"The Event". To remind me of how I plan to stop this **creature.**

Abandoning this place means that the dog gets to copy my voice. It should sound like ** _this._** Ignore the voice and go to the other book called "The Event", I'll bring it out later.

This won't stop the dog, but I should be able to stall for time.

Then maybe I can figure out what to do.


End file.
